


the star and the boy

by little_nightmare



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonley star falls for a boy. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the star and the boy

Once upon a time there was a lonely star in the sky. Although there were many like her in the sky, she always felt alone. One night while traveling she caught sight of a little planet. She was drawn to the magnificent colors of blue and green. As she got closer she noticed things on the planet They were moving and alive! She decided to get an even closer look when something caught her eye  
Or rather

Someone

There was a boy, about five years old, laying in the shade of a magnificent tree He was gazing into the sky when he noticed her. She blushed at the look which made her shine even brighter. Suddenly someone called to the boy and he got up and left. She was a bit sad but she decided to come back the next night He looked up towards the sky and found her and just marveled at her beauty. She shone even brighter as he looked upon her.

As the years went by she watched the boy grow into a handsome young man, and every night he would go outside and stare at his favorite star. Soon he fell in love with his star as she kept shinning bright just for him. He wished that he could be with her, but alas she was a star and he was a man. With this realization he left to go inside the house never to come back out and look upon her beauty.   
The star was heartbroken for she too loved her human and it was impossible for them to be together. Her shine lost her luster as she became dull and bleak. Not even the moon could cheer her up with his light across the sky. Decades passed and she still never saw her human again. She was so lonely and depressed that she couldn't even lit up the sky.

Then one night after 40 years had passed, an elderly man came out of the house wearing his robe and house slippers, and he sat down on the porch and looked into the sky, searching for something. Finally he saw what he was looking for. His heart shattered when he saw his once beautiful star now dull and lifeless. His eyes watered as he cried out to her 

"oh my darling star! What has happened to you? You used to be bright and so full of life! Now you are so dull. I am so sorry I left you! I have missed you every day of my life! I wish that I could be up there with you and shine next to you. But alas I cannot, but please if you could, give a dying man his last wish. Shine like you used to do for me my love. "

she turned and saw that her love had returned. Even though many years had passed her love did not faulted. She was so happy that she granted his wish and started to shine. Soon she was the brightest star the sky had ever seen! She smiled down at him as he beamed at her. He checked the time and gave a great sigh. 

"My love it is almost dawn. I must go inside so that I may rest and be healthy to see you tomorrow night. Now don't look so sad, soon we will see each other again. Goodnight my darling. I love you to the moon and back." He smiled at her as he struggled to go back inside. The next day came and went and soon nightfall painted the sky. The star eagerly waited for her beloved human to come out and talk to her, but he didn't show up. It was going on midnight and she was about to leave when something shined to her side. She turned and was shocked at what she saw. Her beloved human! He had turned into a star!! She shone as bright as she could and moved closer to him. He saw his beautiful star and also shone bright. Soon the were side by side shining bright with their love, knowing they would be together for all eternity.


End file.
